


a solid thousand percent

by MomentoMori



Category: One Directon, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentoMori/pseuds/MomentoMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on a scale from one to ten, zayn would say that he was a solid thousand percent done with the day already.<br/>ziam coffee shop au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a solid thousand percent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> this is my very first fanfiction. exciting !!  
> i know it's not very good but i hope you enjoy it anyways !!

on a scale from to ten zayn would say that he was a solid thousand percent done with the day already.

his morning didn’t start off well, with him waking up at half past five in the morning – or hell o’clock as he’d like to call it – only to be fifteen minutes late to his crappy shift at the crappy coffee shop right across the uni he attends.

when he was twelve years old, zayn’s mother gave him a high quality sketchbook with very expensive drawing pencils for his birthday. he spent the following ten years sitting at the corner of the cafeteria at his shitty school or the dusty old bench at the equally ancient playground sketching any and everything that happened to catch his eyes. birds. janelle, the lady that lived up the street with her half dozen cats and a neon orange afro. once, zayn created a detailed drawing of the moldy bologna sandwich he forgot at the back of his locker three months before. It was actually quite fascinating how the tomatoes seemed to have a small cloud-like bacteria grow from it that faintly reminded him of janelle. zayn’s decade old hobby soon turned into a possible career plan when he decided to enroll at the local university and major in art after he graduated from high school.  
now however, at the tender age of twenty-two years old, zayn has come to the sobering conclusion that maybe trying to achieve an art degree was not as poetic and romantic as he initially thought it would be. it was more all nighters and buying special detergent to remove oil paint off his clothes and hours of staring at a blank canvass, literally feeling his brain turn to mush than painting a beautiful girl’s face while sipping wine at the beach. 

and it fucking sucked. big time.

and he finds himself working at brewsters to make enough to pay half the rent of the apartment he shared with his childhood best friend harry and his boyfriend with a fantastic ass, louis, as he describes himself. zayn didn’t think that being a barista was all that difficult. sure, his arms hurt from carrying heavy trays back and forth from the counter, and he had one too many burns from the hot tea he spills on himself at least once a shift, but all in all, his job was relatively bearable. or it would be if it weren’t for the fact that he had to deal with people. people who seemed to invest a certain and completely unnecessary amount of effort into making sure zayn hates his life for every minute of his eight-hour shift. hey paki go back to your home and i asked for one and a half shot of decaf not two was his personal favorite comments. 

so yeah. zayn pretty much hated his life. 

today in particular seemed to suck a bit more than usual. along his crappy start to his day, zayn had to spend almost his entire shift listening to his co-worker, danny, complain about his girlfriend cheating on him with his best friend. zayn may have felt a twinge of sympathy for the guy if only he didn’t spend a good four hours describing how he’ll miss her raspberry scented shampoo and apple body wash. also, the fact that he spent the night before drinking himself dead and now had a pounding headache didn’t win ol’ danny boy any favors either. 

it was almost the end of his shift when a boy walked into the coffee shop. he was wearing a long black winter jacket that zayn imagined to be very soft to the touch, and black skinny jeans. he also had a dark blue scarf wrapped tightly around his mouth and nose to protect him from the cold winter day. that paired with his honey brown curls reminded zayn of a teddy bear. for such a tall and muscular looking fellow, he couldn’t help but find him a bit… well, adorable. 

but the mere existence of a walking teddy bear wasn’t enough to capture zayn’s attention. what was, however, was the fact that this man was walked in with one harry styles hanging off one arm and louis Tomlinson on the other, both wearing an expression of pure delight. at what he wasn’t too sure, but he was a bit scared. louis ever looking that satisfied was never a good thing for his well being. or his headache.

“malik!” louis shouted. the university student who sat at a nearby table writing a paper glared up at the noise but louis paid him no mind. instead, he let go of the stranger’s arm and ran up to zayn at the counter. “you’ll never believe what just happened!”

seeing louis so enthusiastic made him feel even more shitty than he already did. “don’t really want to,” zayn admitted. “i’m not really interested in your pranks right now, lou.”  
louis only rolled his eyes. “don’t be such a bitch,” he said while he sat on a chair closest to the front counter. “besides, i didn’t do anything. harry almost died today though.”  
zayn’s eyes immediately shot to his best friend worriedly. growing up, harry was the target of abuse from the sexually repressed and overall dimwitted guys from the neighborhood. he guessed that harry being free and proud of his sexuality was something their feeble minds couldn’t handle. unfortunately, a lot of the people at the university seem to lack the capability to comprehend harry’s life choices as well. 

in response, all harry did was snuggle further into the unknown man’s soft looking jacket. “stop it louis!” harry whined. then, he smiled at zayn gently. “it was nothing, zayn. honest.”

he didn’t really believe him but decided to stay silent on the matter. what zayn did do though, was stare at the man standing next to his best friend. if zayn could see his face under his scarf, zayn would assume he would look as uncomfortable as his body did trapped under harry’s vice grip. harry seemed to realize that he hadn’t introduced his guest yet. “oh this is liam by the way.” the amount of adoration on harry’s face as he smiled up at liam unsettled zayn. 

“our hero!” louis exclaimed from his seat. “you should have seen it mate. a couple of cunts thought they’d push our hazza around but then bam-” louis accompanied the sound with wild hand gestures, “liam here, came out of nowhere and totally decked those bitches! it was sick.” he started laughing gleefully while munching on the muffin he stole from the basket at the counter. 

the so called hero, liam, ducked his head in embarrassment, the tips of his ears burning bright red. “it was nothing,” he mumbled from beneath his scarf, “besides, they deserved it.”

“damn right they did!” louis agreed passionately. 

“well,” zayn said. he walked around the counter to stand in front of the man. liam, glanced up from beneath his eyelashes to make direct eye contact with zayn. from this close, zayn could see that his eyes were a muddy mixture of brown and gold. they big and dark and reminded him of a puppy dog. they were beautiful. zayn’s fingers twitched with the urge of grabbing a pencil. the desire to draw this man’s beautiful, golden eyes was demanding. instead, zayn stretched out his arm. “thanks for saving my best friend’s life, batman.”

if it were possible, liam became more red. in that moment, with pink cheeks and wild, curly hair, he looked so adorable that zayn honestly thought he would die.   
liam stretched out his arm hesitantly before engaging in a firm hand shake with zayn. his hand was warm and strong. zayn didn’t really want to let go.

“i’m zayn,” he murmurs quietly, and gently releases the hand.

liam mumbles “nice to meet you,” shyly. 

not knowing what to do next, zayn runs a hand through his messy black hair. “if I knew i’d be running into a real life superhero today, i would’ve prettied myself up,” he says playfully. 

“zayn stop teasing him,” harry giggled, “and give him a cuppa instead!”

“on the house,” louis declared as if he were the one working at the coffee shop and not zayn. 

liam looks like he is about to protest but zayn cuts him off. “right away!”

realizing that arguing wouldn’t stop zayn from giving him a free drink, liam instead shoots him a sheepish grin. “you know,” he drawls. his voice is smooth and deep. “fighting crime does make me thirsty.”

***

on a scale from one to ten, zayn would say that he’s a solid one thousand percent in love with liam already.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it was short but i hope you guys enjoyed it. tell me what you think.
> 
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
